


La petite sœur

by malurette



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Gen, Hokuto needs more love, Magic, Mirrors, Siblings, do we have a nickname for Hokuto's foreign girlfriend, mundane usage
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics sur Hokuto ;<br/>1ère vignette : Des divers usages d'un miroir et de leur importance relative ?<br/>2ème : Séparée de son frère.<br/>3ème : Girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miroir miroir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dans un miroir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tōkyō Babylon  
>  **Personnages :** Sumeragi Hokuto ; mention de sa famille  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu d’humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Hokuto - miroir » pour Flo_Nelja à l’occasion du millenium de Glyfic  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 202

C’est vachement important, comme objet, un miroir. Grand-mère dirait qu’on peut s’en servir comme artefact magique et que ça n’est jamais, jamais à prendre à la légère. Hokuto connaît les sorts mais les maîtrise mal et ne s’en sert pas souvent. Subaru le ferait sans réfléchir, naturellement. 

Subaru, justement, les gens qui ne la connaissent que superficiellement s’imaginent parfois que quand elle se sent seule, elle n’a qu’à se regarder dans une glace pour retrouver le visage de son frère, et ça la met en rogne. D’accord, Subaru a un visage très mignon et si on la laissait faire elle pourrait le déguiser en une fille adorable. Mais ça sous-entend aussi qu’elle a un visage d’homme !

Non. Le plus important qu’un miroir a offrir à Hokuto, c’est son propre visage. Elle remercie la chance de l’avoir faite jolie et s’applique à se rendre encore plus belle. Pour elle-même et pour le monde ; la vie est toujours plus belle avec de jolies filles.

Et puis elle n’oublie jamais qu’un miroir, ça n’est qu’une surface froide qui réfléchit la lumière et qui s’arrête aux apparences, et qu’en dedans, elle a aussi tout un côté de profondeur et d’obscurité qui n’appartient qu’à elle.


	2. Le pire et le meilleur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subaru séparé de sa sœur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le pire et le meilleur…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tokyo Babylon  
>  **Personnages :** Sumeragi Subaru et Hokuto  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d’en être séparée. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Être séparé de Hokuto fut la pire épreuve pour Subaru. S’entraîner dur, développer ses talents, apprendre à devenir le nouvel chef méritant du Clan Sumeragi, he bien, d’accord. Il était prêt à partir. Mais apprendre au dernir moment que Hokuto ne viendrait pas avec lui, que tout ça serait sans sa sœur, ça non ! Il faillit renoncer. Il demanda, supplia, mais n’eut pas la force de menacer. Il était trop gentil et obéissant pour faire une scène.

Et ce fut quand même Hokuto qui le convainquit d’accepter l’épreuve.  
\- Va et deviens le _meilleur_ chef que le Clan ait jamais eu !


	3. Sourire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hokuto a rencontré une fille spéciale, à qui elle veut continuer à venir en aide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Lui rendre le sourire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tōkyō Babylon  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sumeragi Hokuto/ ~~sa girlfriend~~ la fille du tome 2  
>  **Genre :** romance/politique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** 10, « _rare pair_ » pour Femslash February (couple rare)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _SMILE_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Hokuto s’est fait une nouvelle amie. Hokuto est une fille ouverte qui se lie facilement… quand elle ne fait pas fuir les gens en étant trop extravertie. Mais avec Elle, c’est spécial. 

Elle l’a sauvée de ce qu’elle a pris pour des harceleurs de rue, et si c’était à refaire, elle le referait. Toujours. Pour Elle comme pour n’importe quelle autre fille. Même en sachant qu’en fait… ces types étaient mandatés par le gouvernement. Elle est en situation irrégulière. Ils essayaient de l’arrêter pour la renvoyer dans « son pays ». Le pays qu’elle a quitté volontairement, laissant derrière elle sa famille, ses amis, son sourire, ses souvenirs, pour venir tenter sa chance à Tokyo. Ça a dû être une décision terrible à prendre et son pays maintenant, c’est ici, point.   
Hokuto ne se soucie pas de politique. Tout ce qu’elle a vu et qu’elle continue à voir, c’est que ces types la brutalisaient. Pour elle, Elle ne faisait rien de mal et ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Si Elle veut rester à un endroit qui la traite si mal, où elle a perdu le sourire, où on la menace simplement parce que sa carte d’identité mentionne un autre pays… c’est que ça devait être bien pire ailleurs, et Elle a bien du courage de s’accrocher malgré tout. Hokuto l’admire pour cela. 

Il n’y a rien qu’elle puisse faire pour l’aider à obtenir un titre de séjour permanent. Pour leur sécurité à toutes les deux il vaut mieux qu’elle évite de se montrer trop souvent au bar où Elle travaille. Tout ce qu’elle peut faire, c’est la voir aussi souvent qu’Elle voudra, sur le temps libre qu’Elle pourra bien lui consacrer sans s’épuiser, pour passer du temps avec Elle, de prendre soin d’Elle, et s’efforcer de lui rendre le sourire.


End file.
